Jason vs The Creeper
by KamikazePyro
Summary: Found this somewhere. Thought it was good. Don't own any rights.


JASON VS THE CREEPER

Written by Cody Hamman

(Contains some elements that were deleted from Jeepers Creepers 2 at the script stage.)

FADE IN ON:

EXT. THE NIGHT SKY

The sky is full of large, dark clouds. The clouds are moving quickly across the sky, the full moon occasionally appearing between them.

The moon appears again, and something suddenly slams into it. The moon

disappears in an explosion of darkness and shockwaves ripple across the

sky.

We pull back and realize that we weren't looking up at the sky, we were just looking at a reflection on the surface of a lake. The thing that disrupted things is a fishing bobber.

The bobber is connected to a fishing pole being held by a FISHERMAN who's sitting in a boat. Out for some night fishing. The man reaches over to a twelve pack of beer sitting nearby in the boat.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE LAKE - NIGHT

The lake is surrounded by woods. From a couple feet inside the woods

on one side we look out over the lake, the fisherman and in his boat near the middle of the lake.

We walk along behind the trees as we look out at the boat. "Ki ki ki

ma ma ma."

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BOAT - NIGHT

The fisherman opens his beer and takes a sip.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

A pair of big black boots walk along the forest floor. As we watch the

ground goes from grassy and covered with fallen leaves to sand. The boots have obviously reached a beach.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BOAT - NIGHT

The fisherman sits there, fishing and sipping his beer. Then there's a tug on his fishing line and he takes notice. He sets his beer aside and grabs the pole with both hands.

There's another tug on the line, and the fisherman starts to reel the line in.

Before the fisherman can get the line reeled in, the boat lurches hard, pitching the fisherman forward. His beer falls over and spills into his lap, he drops his pole into the water.

FISHERMAN

Shit!

The fisherman quickly grabs for his pole, but it's too late. He can only watch it sink into the water.

FISHERMAN

Son of a bitch...

The fisherman looks to the other side of the boat to see what made it lurch.

FISHERMAN'S P.O.V. - The boat and a large chunk of wood have drifted into each other.

FISHERMAN

Son of a goddamn bitch.

The fisherman grabs the chunk of wood and shoves it away.

As he's looking at the wood drift away on the water, we see the sky reflected in the water again. The full moon is currently visible, and something dark passes in front of it. Whatever it was, it wasn't a cloud.

The fisherman looks up.

FISHERMAN'S P.O.V. - All we see in the sky are the moon and clouds.

FISHERMAN

Well, I guess I'm done here...

The fisherman reaches over to the boat's outboard motor, grabs the pull start string.

He pulls the string, the motor just sputters.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE LAKE - NIGHT

From a view half in the water and half out, we watch the fisherman pull the string again. Again, the motor just sputters.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BOAT - NIGHT

FISHERMAN

Come on...

The fisherman pulls the string hard, and this time the motor roars to the life.

At the exact same instant that the motor starts, a pair of hands grab the fisherman by the shoulders, and he's quickly pulled out of the boat.

He's not pulled into the water, though - he's lifted up into the air. The fisherman looks around, realizing what's happening, starting to scream.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE LAKE - NIGHT

From the shore we watch as the screaming fisherman is lifted into the air by a creature with the body of a man but with huge wings. The creature is dressed in tattered clothes, an old Civil War jacket, and a hat on its head. We recognize the creature as THE CREEPER.

As we watch The Creeper carry the screaming fisherman across the sky, we see JASON VOORHEES, looking and dressed like he was in FREDDY VS JASON, standing on the lake shore.

Jason watches The Creeper disappear into the dark sky with the fisherman.

The Creeper gone, we linger with for a moment Jason as he continues to

look into the dark sky.

CUT TO BLACK.

The main credits play out, then we-

OPEN AGAIN ON:

EXT. A COUNTRY ROAD - DUSK

We look at the road, the sun setting in the distance. There's nothing

around this area but fields and woods. No houses, no people.

After a while a Race Dog bus drives by.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

We watch it drive down the road. It passes a sign that reads: EAST 9

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

We start at the front of the bus and travel down the aisle between

the seats, looking the passengers over.

Driving is EARL, an overweight Southern man in his 50s.

The passengers are, in the order we come across them-

A MAN IN A RED SHIRT, early 30s, dozing off.

SARAH OWENS, around 40, also dozing off. Sitting beside her is her 13

year old son JON, watching a movie on a portable DVD player.

In the seat behind them is Sarah's 16 year old daughter ELIZA. She has

headphones on and looks grumpy.

A scruffy looking man of about 20, CASPER, staring out his window.

70 year old GERTRUDE, talking about families to the 48 year old WOMAN

sitting beside her.

Two college students, MARK and SETH, talking about parties, girls, etc.

A MIDDLE AGED MAN reading a book.

Married couple ALEX and LIZ, currently riding in silence.

A couple in their late 20s, NATHAN and HEATHER, kissing.

A very jittery and uncomfortable looking man of 38, REX.

Wearing headphones and scribbling in a notebook, 23 year old KRISTIN.

25 year old TODD, sleeping.

Sitting in the very back of the bus, a TEENAGER leafing through a

magazine.

The bus is pretty quiet, and we look around at the people as it gets

dark outside. The peace is suddenly interrupted when we-

SMASH CUT TO:

A quick series of images- a woman with a bloody face screaming, The Creeper

smiling in close up, a machete swinging through the air, the P.O.V. of a person as they're pulled through the air, moonlight glinting off a bloody axe.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Todd's eyes pop open. The images we just saw were in his dreams.

Todd looks around, checking his surroundings, recovering from the bad

dream.

The teenager with the magazine gets out of his seat and goes into the

small "restroom" in the back.

Up front, Earl drives on, staring at the dark road that stretches on

forever in front of the bus.

He glances at his mirror, looking at the road behind the bus. No other

cars are visible on the road in either direction. Nothing but darkness

behind it.

Earl looks back at the road in front of him.

Just a couple seconds after he does, a pair of bright headlights come

on behind the bus, shining into Earl's mirror and reflecting back into

his face.

Earl looks back at the mirror.

EARL

Where'd you come from?

The vehicle behind the bus speeds toward the rear of the bus at an

insane speed.

EARL

Take it easy now...

As the vehicle speeds up to the back of the bus, the driver honks the

vehicle's horn. A hellish, terrible sound that we recognize as the horn

of the truck from the original JEEPERS CREEPERS.

The passengers that are sleeping jolt awake at the sound of the horn.

The only ones that don't take notice are the headphone wearing Eliza

and Kristin.

Most of the passengers look out their windows and back, trying to see

what's happening.

SARAH

What is that?

The bright headlights disappear from Earl's mirror as the vehicle gets

too close to the bus. The horn sounds again.

NATHAN

What's this guy's problem?

EARL

Slow down, asshole.

The vehicle doesn't slow down, just continues heading for the back of

the bus.

The bus jolts as the vehicle slams into it's rear.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - THE RESTROOM

The teenager, sitting on the toilet, is tossed around by the jolt.

TEENAGER

The hell...?

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - MAIN AREA

Everyone reacts to the collision, yelling and gasping. Eliza and Kristin now take notice.

Todd gets out of his seat and goes to the very back seat, looking out

the back window.

EARL

Stay in your seats!

TODD'S P.O.V. - We see the vehicle more clearly from here than we could

from Earl's mirror. From the light from the vehicle's headlights and the red light glowing from the back of the bus we can see enough of the

vehicle to tell that it's the same truck from the original JEEPERS CREEPERS.

The truck slams into the back of the bus again, jolting everyone, almost knocking Todd backwards onto the floor.

Eliza grabs her mom's shoulder.

ELIZA

What's going on, mom?

SARAH

I don't know.

JON

This person's crazy!

ALEX

Get this guy off of us!

EARL

There's not much I can do...

TODD'S P.O.V. - The vehicle is heading for the back of the bus again.

TODD

He's doing it again.

But just before the truck reaches the "point of no return" for hitting

the back of the bus, it swerves over into the other lane and starts to

pass it.

TODD

Or not.

Everyone looks at the truck as it speeds along the side of the bus.

GERTRUDE

Get on out of here.

Mark gives the truck the finger as it passes him.

When the truck is beside Earl it's horn blares again. It then speeds

up some more, swerves in front of the bus, and speeds off down the road.

CASPER

Yeah, fuck you pal.

The truck disappears into the distance.

The restroom door bangs open and the teenager comes out.

TEENAGER

What the fuck is going on?!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ROAD - NIGHT

We watch the bus drive along.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Everyone is settling back in after the excitement. Rex looks more jittery and uncomfortable than before.

Todd makes his way from the back of the bus, going back to the seat he

was originally in. He starts to sit down in the seat, then grabs the back of the seat in front of him, Kristin's seat, and stops. Looking at something on Kristin's seat.

TODD

Excuse me, miss?

Kristin looks back at him.

KRISTIN

Yes?

TODD

What is that drawing of?

Todd points to the something he's looking at.

TODD'S P.O.V. - He's pointing at Kristin's notebook. It's open to a page with a drawing of the snarling Creeper.

KRISTIN

I don't know... Just something

that came to mind.

TODD

It's weird...

KRISTIN

I know. I don't usually draw things

like that.

TODD

Not just the picture, I mean. That

thing... I saw it in a dream I was

having earlier... That exact same

creature.

Before they can talk more about this, we hear-

EARL

(O.S.)

Jesus!

Earl slams on the brakes and Todd is thrown forward against the back

of Kristin's seat.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The wheels lock up and the bus skids along the asphalt, the tires smoking.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The passengers are thrown forward as the bus screeches to a halt.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The bus finally comes to a complete stop, ten yards from the rusty old

truck.

The truck is parked in the middle of the road, at an angle so it blocks

both lanes.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Earl and the passengers look at the truck.

REX

Son of a bitch.

SETH

This guy's fucking crazy.

Earl lays on the horn.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE VEHICLES - NIGHT

The bus horn honks over and over, echoing through the night.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Scene's the same as Earl stops honking the horn. There's no sign of life around the truck.

Everyone looks around the road, the field to the right of the bus and

the woods to the left of the bus, looking to see if the truck's driver

is around out there.

LIZ

What do we do now?

SETH

Just go around it.

EARL

And let someone plow into that thing

doing 70?

SARAH

You've got a radio, you've got a

cell phone. Call the police and let's

get out of here.

EARL

Hold on.

Earl starts to drive.

SARAH

God. I'll do it.

Sarah pulls a cell phone out of her purse, turns it on.

SARAH

Great.

JON

What?

SARAH

No service.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

It pulls over on the road shoulder, the front of the bus now about 5

yards from the truck.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Sarah puts her cell phone back in her purse.

ELIZA

Does anybody else have a phone?

Mark, Liz, Heather and the middle aged man pull out cell phones. They

turn the phones on, look at them, and their faces drop. No service.

HEATHER

What kind of black hole are we

in here? Not even one bar...

Earl pulls out a company issued cell phone. Turns it on, checks it.

EARL

Damn.

JON

Nothing?

EARL

Nothing.

Earl grabs his CB radio mic, raises it to his mouth.

EARL

This is Race Dog bus number 322

out on East 9, can anybody read

me?

Earl is answered by a blast of static.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE VEHICLES - NIGHT

We glide along the side of the truck, reaching the hood and looking

around it, toward the parked bus.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Earl is trying the CB again.

EARL

...number 322 on East 9. Somewhere

in the middle of Cunningham County,

can anybody read me?

More static.

Earl sighs, putting the mic back in place.

MARK

We're in a total dead zone here.

Earl looks out at the truck, drumming on the steering wheel. After a

while, he reaches down beside his chair.

EARL

I'm gonna go check it out.

Earl pulls a flashlight out of a pouch on the side of his chair and

stands up.

SARAH

What? You can't go out there!

EARL

That truck can't just be left

sitting in the middle of the road.

SARAH

If you get hurt out there, what are

we supposed to do?

EARL

I'll be right back. Just sit tight.

Earl opens the bus doors and walks out, saying over his shoulder-

EARL

Close the door behind me.

Earl steps out onto the side of the road.

SARAH

What an idiot.

Rex is still jittering in his seat.

REX

Thank God, I'm about to go crazy.

Rex stands up and heads for the bus doors.

NATHAN

What are you doing?

REX

Something I've been needing to do

very badly.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Earl turns his flashlight on and walks toward the truck. As he does

this, Rex steps out of the bus.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Alex closes the bus doors.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

We find out what Rex has been needing to do. He pulls a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, gets a cigarette out and lights it.

He takes a deep drag off the cigarette, holds the smoke in for a while,

then exhales with a sigh.

REX

Much better.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl walks up to the old truck, shining his light through the windshield.

We can see that the driver's seat is empty.

EARL

Hello?

He walks up to the rusty driver's side door and knocks on it a couple

times.

EARL

Anybody in there?

There's no answer, so Earl reaches out and grabs the handle. He tries to pull it open, but it doesn't budge.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

We watch through the windshield as Earl pulls harder on the truck door.

Most of the passengers are gathered at the front of the bus, watching

Earl.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl pulls on the door again, and this time it opens with a loud screech.

He shines the flashlight into the truck, over the empty driver's seat and into the back of the truck. The inside of the truck is disgusting, a thick layer of dirt and stains over everything.

Earl stares into the back of the truck.

His mouth drops open and his eyes widen in terror.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Through the windshield we watch as Earl stumbles back away from the truck, turns to the shoulder and vomits.

CASPER

Damn.

SETH

I don't like the looks of that.

The man in the red shirt chuckles nervously.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

We look into the back of the truck, at what Earl reacted to- Bodies on the floor. Wrapped and roped in bloody sheets. Seven at least. More hanging from hooks on either side. One hook still empty...

We quickly pull back out of the truck-

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl is still bent over from vomiting. He finally stands straight and

looks back at the truck.

REX

(O.S.)

Are you alright?

Earl looks over to see Rex standing in front of the bus, cigarette in

hand.

EARL

Fine. Just get back in the bus, sir.

REX

I'm almost done.

Rex raises his cigarette for Earl to see.

EARL

Now! Please, sir. There's something

seriously wrong here.

REX

Alright. Fine...

Rex gives Earl a strange look, then turns to do what he was told.

Earl looks around at the dark night, making sure the truck's driver

isn't about to attack him, then turns his attention back to the truck.

He takes a step toward it.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Scene's the same, everyone still watching Earl and the truck. Todd

and Kristin are standing beside each other.

TODD

Strange night.

KRISTIN

Hopefully it'll be over soon.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Rex takes a last, deep drag off his cigarette as he walks up to the

closed bus doors.

Just as he reaches his hand out to knock on the closed bus doors, a

dark figure swoops out of the sky, slamming into Rex and lifting him

up into the darkness before he can make a sound.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

There was no sound to alert any of the passengers. The woman that was

talking to Gertrude glances at the bus doors, then back at Earl and

the truck.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl reaches the driver's side door, takes one last look around, then

climbs into the truck.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

SARAH

I can't believe he's doing this.

Rex's cigarette lands in the middle of the bus's hood in a small

explosion of sparks.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl grimaces as he sits in the filthy driver's seat. He reaches down

to the keys, still in the ignition. He turns the key and the truck

starts up.

As soon as the truck starts running, a tinny, warped tune starts

playing from a speaker somewhere in the truck. "Jeepers Creepers"...

EARL

What the hell?

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Scene the same.

JON

That's an ice cream truck?

MIDDLE AGED MAN

If it ever was, I don't think it's

open for business anymore.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl flicks a switch and the tune stops playing. That distraction off,

Earl shifts the truck into Drive and starts to drive it off of the road.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

We watch as the truck pulls onto the shoulder, the front of the truck

pointing in the opposite direction from the way the bus is. The truck's

driver's side is now directly across the road from the driver's side of

the bus.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Satisfied that the truck is off the road, Earl shifts it into Park,

then shuts the car off.

He reaches for the driver's door handle, ready to get out of the truck,

when there's a screeching sound from the passenger side.

Earl looks over at the passenger door.

EARL'S P.O.V. - The door is closed, nothing's going on.

Then the door is suddenly jerked open and The Creeper appears in the

doorway sideways, obviously hanging on to the side of the truck. It

sniffs the air.

Earl screams and The Creeper quickly moves into the truck.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Everyone is looking at the truck as it starts rocking back and forth.

SARAH

What is he doing in there?

The truck's driver's door bursts open and Earl comes stumbling out.

The bus passengers gasp and scream when they see the condition he's in.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Earl stumbles away from the truck, his face covered with scratches and

blood. There's a gaping, bloody hole in his left side.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Everyone is watching Earl.

HEATHER

Oh my God...

MARK

What happened to him?

SARAH

We've got to get out of here.

MAN IN THE RED SHIRT

How?

MIDDLE AGED MAN

We can't just leave him out there.

SARAH

Unless you want to end up just like him

we can!

There's a light thump on the roof, but nobody really pays attention.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Earl is still stumbling toward the bus, moving slower now.

We crane up to see that The Creeper is standing on top of the bus, eating

one of Earl's vital organs as it watches him stumble along.

Earl takes one more uneasy step, then collapses onto the road. Dead.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Scene's the same.

LIZ

I can't believe this is happening.

SARAH

He's dead. We have to get out of here!

MAN IN THE RED SHIRT

Can anybody drive this thing?

Everyone exchanges glances. No one answers. After a few seconds-

TODD

I could try.

ALEX

Have you driven anything like this before?

TODD

No, but it seems like I'm the only one

that will volunteer to.

CASPER

You called it first, go ahead man.

TODD

Anybody got a problem with me driving?

SETH

Not unless you suck at it.

SARAH

OK then, let's get moving.

Todd goes to the driver's seat.

He sits down in the seat and looks out the window, at Earl's dead body.

TODD

Sorry.

Todd puts his hands on the wheel, looks out the windshield and steps

on the gas.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

As the bus starts driving down the road, The Creeper starts walking

along the roof, headed for the front of the bus.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Everyone settles back into seats as Todd drives, though only a couple

return to their original seats.

Heather is checking her cell phone.

NATHAN

Anything?

Heather shakes her head.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The Creeper is now standing on the roof right above Todd.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Scene's the same.

Kristin has returned to her original seat. The drawing of The Creeper

is laying on the seat.

She glances at the drawing. A shiver runs down her spine.

She grabs the notebook and turns it over.

Jon and Sarah are sitting together again.

JON

Do you think that guy's going to

come after us?

SARAH

No. I don't think so.

JON

I know you're just saying that to

make me feel better.

Casper is sitting closest to Todd and the front of the bus.

CASPER

(to Todd)

You're driving it pretty well, man.

TODD

Thanks. It's not as...

Todd is interrupted when The Creeper suddenly drops down onto the hood

of the bus, facing him, snarling.

TODD'S P.O.V. - We quickly zoom into a CU of The Creeper's face.

TODD

Holy shit.

At the same instant, farther back in the bus, Kristin has also spotted

The Creeper.

KRISTIN

Holy shit.

The bus is filled, once again, with the gasps and screams of the passengers.

MARK

What the fuck is that thing?!

The Creeper slams a fist through the windshield, shattering glass all

over Todd.

Todd slams on the brakes, hoping to knock The Creeper off of the bus.

The Creeper just slams it's claws into the hood and holds on.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The bus again skids along the asphalt, tires smoking.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The Creeper grabs Todd's right arm and pulls him toward it, over the

steering wheel. This knocks the wheel to the side and-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The bus swerves off the side of the road, slamming into and breaking off

a wooden sign as it goes.

The shoulder is very small here, then there's a steep hill leading down

to the woods. There's a woods on both sides of the road now.

The front passenger side wheel goes over the edge of the hill.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The Creeper's claws draw blood from Todd's arms as it holds his face

near it's face and sniffs him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The back passenger side wheel goes over the edge of the hill and the

bus tips over.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

As the bus tips over, The Creeper lets go of Todd and flies off into

the sky. Todd falls back into the bus, dropping down to the passenger

side of the bus.

As the passenger side of the bus hits the ground, everyone sitting in

a driver's side seat falls over onto the passenger side. Heather, Nathan, Sarah, Jon, middle aged man, man in the red shirt and Kristin.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

We watch as the bus rolls over and over down the hill. Passenger side

on the ground, then roof, driver's side, bottom, passenger side, roof,

driver's side, bottom, passenger side, roof...

The bus hits the first line of trees at the woods and stops rolling,

upside down.

At some point during the crash the man in the red shirt was thrown out

one of the bus windows. His dead, broken body lays halfway down the hill.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

The shaken, stirred, bruised, beaten, bloody bus passengers lay still.

The woman that was talking to Gertrude earlier has been crushed by the

bus, her legs sticking out from under it like something out of THE

WIZARD OF OZ.

Todd is laying outside the bus, the hood a couple feet above him. He's

unconscious. Laying beside him is the wood sign the bus plowed through,

the blank back of the sign up.

CUT TO:

EXT. A CEMETERY - TWILIGHT

In someone's P.O.V. we start at the front of the cemetery, where there

are brand new tombstones. We walk down a path that cuts through the

middle of the cemetery, and as we go the grave markers get older. From

the brand new tombstones, to ones worn by age, to ones that are falling

apart due to age, to ones that have broken to pieces, to wooden crosses, to piles of stones. The cemetery stretches on as far as we can see.

We quickly look up and see that The Creeper is flying overhead, circling like a bird of prey.

VICTIM

(V.O.)

Every 23rd Spring, for 23 days, it gets

to eat...

We realize that The Creeper has killed every person in this cemetery.

CUT TO:

INT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Todd's eyes pop open. He starts to sit up, but realizes he can't

because of the bus hood.

TODD

Oh, Jesus...

Todd crawls through the busted windshield, back into the bus.

Kristin is already sitting up, rubbing her head. The other crash survivors are finally starting to stir.

CASPER

That sucked.

Sarah sits up, looking around frantically.

SARAH

Jon? Eliza?

ELIZA

(O.S.)

Back here, mom.

Sarah looks back and sees Jon and Eliza sitting up farther back in the

bus. She quickly crawls back to them.

SARAH

Are you alright?

ELIZA

Yeah.

JON

I think so.

Seth is groaning as he pulls shards of glass out of his arms.

TODD

Is anybody seriously injured?

MIDDLE AGED MAN

We lost a couple...

Heather and Nathan are making sure Gertrude is alright.

LIZ

What was that thing?

TEENAGER

One ugly son of a bitch.

GERTRUDE

It wasn't human.

ALEX

Don't be ridiculous.

HEATHER

Did it look human to you?

ALEX

It was a man. I don't know what

he did to his face... but he was

just a man.

TODD

I was up close to it. That was no

man.

JON

Where did it go?

TODD

It flew off.

ALEX

Flew? He was thrown off during the

crash.

CASPER

If you're gonna be in denial just shut

the fuck up, man.

ALEX

Son of a bitch! If the circumstances

were different I'd kick your fucking

ass for that, you little punk.

CASPER

Yeah, you're a real tough guy.

LIZ

Alex, just calm down.

HEATHER

We have to get out of here. That...

thing... could be coming back after

us.

NATHAN

We need something to protect ourselves

with, too.

MIDDLE AGED MAN

I doubt Race Dog stocks their buses

with weapons.

TEENAGER

They should give the drivers something,

shouldn't they? In case someone tries

to hijack the bus... Mace at least.

Casper laughs at the idea of macing The Creeper.

MARK

If they do, with our luck it's probably

on the driver.

Todd starts checking around the front of the bus, just in case.

GERTRUDE

I have mace, if it's resorting to that.

KRISTIN

So do I.

Casper joins Todd in the search for a weapon. Casper spots the wooden

sign laying outside the bus, looks interested. He reaches out and grabs

the sign, pulls it into the bus and turns it over to see what it says.

CASPER'S P.O.V. - The sign says WELCOME TO CRYSTAL LAKE

CASPER

Crystal Lake...

Heather looks very nervous.

HEATHER

We really should be getting out

of here.

SETH

Maybe we shouldn't leave at all.

HEATHER

You want to be trapped in here when

that thing comes back?

SETH

You want to be out there walking in

the dark when it comes back?

HEATHER

I think we have a better chance out

there than in this death trap. Places

to run, places to hide. Maybe someone

will come along and give us a ride.

SETH

A ride? Sure. All fuckin', what, 15

of us, will just pile into the next

fuckin' Oldsmobile that comes along.

NATHAN

Whoever wants to stay here can. It's

not like we're going to force anybody

to do anything. I, for one, am getting

the fuck out of here.

Casper props the Crystal Lake sign up against the windshield frame,

holds it there, and kicks the edge. The end of the sign breaks off

in a jagged shape, and Casper now has himself a wooden stake.

CASPER

Got my weapon.

TODD

Nice one.

NATHAN

Let me see that.

CASPER

It's my stake.

NATHAN

Not your stake, the sign.

Casper hands the sign back to Nathan. Nathan props the sign up against

one of the window frames.

As he does that, we start to hear loud, steady THUMPS off-screen. Like

heavy footsteps.

Nathan holds the sign and kicks it, trying to break off a stake of

his own. He only succeeds in snapping the sign in half.

NATHAN

Shit.

The thumps continue, getting louder.

ELIZA

What is that noise?

Nathan takes half of the sign and tries to break an edge off to create

a jagged end.

ELIZA

Be quiet for a second, everybody.

Nathan only succeeds in snapping the half of the sign in half.

NATHAN

Fuck!

The thumps are getting closer and closer.

ELIZA

Does anybody else hear that?

The passengers now finally go completely silent and listen.

The thumps continue, and are very close now.

LIZ

Is that him?

Casper holds his stake, ready to use it. Nathan resigns himself to

using a fourth of the sign as a club, handing the other fourth to

Heather. Gertrude and Kristin get their cans of mace out.

The thumps sound like they're practically inside the bus now. Then

they suddenly stop.

The silence that follows unnerves the passengers even more than the

thumps did.

They exchange glances, trying to figure out what's going on and what

they're going to do. Finally, the silence is broken by-

MARK

That's it. I'm getting out of here.

Mark grabs the remaining half of the Crystal Lake sign and starts to

crawl through one of the busted windows on the woods side.

SETH

Mark! What the fuck?

When Mark is halfway through the window, JASON VOORHEES suddenly

steps out from behind the tree nearest Mark, machete in hand.

The other passengers react when they see Jason's legs and boots step

up beside Mark.

SETH

Mark!

Mark looks up at Jason, his mouth dropping open in shock.

Jason raises the machete, blade pointed down at Mark, then shoves it

downwards.

The machete blade goes into Mark's mouth and down his throat before

he can make a sound. It rips out through his upper chest and sticks

in the ground for a second before Jason pulls it out of him.

The passengers scramble away from Mark's body as fast as they can,

moving back against the other side of the bus.

Seth doesn't move back, though, just remains in his spot, staring at

his friend's dead body, in shock.

The bloody machete suddenly bursts through the side of the bus, the

tip stopping less than an inch from Seth's face. This snaps him out

of his shock.

CASPER

Time to go!

The passengers start scrambling again, this time heading for the front

of the bus. Todd and Casper are the first to crawl through the windshield, Gertrude is the last in the group, being pulled along by Heather.

Jason walks along the side of the bus as the passengers pile out through the windshield.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BUS - NIGHT

Kristin is the fourth through the windshield, and she and Todd stay

behind to help the others to their feet as they get through.

KRISTIN

Come on!

Once a passenger gets out of the bus, if they were with anybody they

make sure that person is with them and immediately run off. Most of

them run forward along the edge of the woods, only the middle aged man

chooses to start climbing up the hill back to the road.

Middle aged man is climbing the hill, Casper, Seth, Sarah, Jon, and

Eliza are out and running, Todd and Kristin are still standing by the

windshield, and the teenager is just starting to climb out when Jason

reaches the front of the bus.

Todd turns to face Jason as he steps up to him. Jason pushes him, knocking him to the ground.

Kristin yells, taking a step back. Jason takes a step toward her, but then the teenager scrambles to his feet, unlucky enough to be standing up between them.

Jason swings the machete at him, but the teenager ducks and the machete

skids along the bus's bumper, sending sparks flying.

The teenager swings a punch at Jason, but he catches the fist in his

left hand. He starts to squeeze the fist, and the teenager screams as

we hear his bones breaking.

Casper hears this scream and stops running, looking back. Seth, Sarah,

Jon and Eliza run past him.

Jason brings his machete around and swings it up into the teenager's

crotch. The blade rips up through the teenager's groin and halfway

up his stomach.

KRISTIN

Son of a bitch!

Kristin steps up beside Jason, can of mace raised. Jason looks at her

and she sprays it into his eyes. There is no effect.

As this is going on, Alex is crawling out of the bus as fast as he

can, pulling Liz along behind him.

Jason leaves the machete in the teenager's now dead body, letting go

of it and turning to Kristin.

Kristin drops the can of mace and turns to get away, but Jason catches

her, grabbing her by both sides of her head.

Alex and Liz are up and Alex is running, pulling Liz as she tries

to stay behind.

LIZ

We need to help them!

ALEX

Fuck them!

Jason starts to squeeze Kristin's head between his hands, going to

crush her skull. She whimpers as the pressure gets painful, beating

at his hands.

This stops when Todd suddenly tackles Jason from the side.

Jason, Todd and Kristin fall to the ground.

Nathan, Heather and Gertrude take this chance to start climbing out

of the bus.

Middle aged man is making his way up the hill as fast as he can (which

is pretty slow).

Jason climbs to his feet, the teenager's body close by. He grabs the

machete handle and pulls the blade out of the teenager.

He then turns around and spots Kristin, who is still on the ground. She

crawls away from him, trying to get farther away before she stands.

Before Jason can reach her, Todd comes running in from the side,

grabs Kristin's arm and pulls her to her feet.

At this exact second, a jagged piece of wood suddenly bursts out of

Jason's stomach.

Jason looks down at it.

Casper is standing behind him, holding the other end of the piece

of wood.

CASPER

Take that, motherfucker!

Jason spins around, swinging the machete.

The blade smacks into the side of Casper's head, cleaving off a large

chunk of his skull.

Kristin screams.

Casper drops to his knees, his brain starting to leak out of his

head. He collapses on the ground, dead.

Jason turns back to Kristin and Todd. They turn and run off into the

dark woods.

Jason rips the jagged piece of wood out of himself, tosses it aside,

then takes a moment to figure out what he wants to do now. Todd and

Kristin have run off into the woods in front of him, the middle aged

man is reaching the top of the hill behind him, the other passengers

are running along the edge of the woods to his left. Before we see

which way he decides to go, we-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

We watch Todd and Kristin run through the woods for a while. Eventually

Todd stops and says-

TODD

Wait.

Kristin stops and looks back at him.

KRISTIN

What?

Todd looks back the way they came.

TODD

I don't think he's following us. If

we're going to be going through the

woods... we should pick a direction,

so we don't end up just wandering

around in a circle or something.

Kristin leans against a tree as she catches her breath.

KRISTIN

Good idea. Yeah...

Todd points off in the same direction that all the other passengers

except the middle aged man went.

TODD

Everybody else went that way. I guess

we might as well.

KRISTIN

If everybody else jumped off a bridge,

would you do it too?

TODD

Well... do you have a different idea?

KRISTIN

No. Just trying to calm myself down

with some levity. Your idea is fine

with me.

Kristin is still out of breath, while Todd is fine.

TODD

Are you alright?

KRISTIN

Yeah. I just have a smoker's lungs.

Todd nods.

KRISTIN

This is like something out of a

nightmare.

TODD

It literally is, for me.

KRISTIN

Yeah. That thing that attacked the

bus... it came to both of our minds.

Too weird for me to handle.

(beat)

Now that goalie back there.

(beat)

Too fucking weird.

Kristin pushes herself off the tree and turns in the direction they've

decided to walk in.

KRISTIN

We should get going.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ROAD - NIGHT

The middle aged man walks along the side of the road at a brisk pace,

breathing heavily. We watch him long enough to build tension, wondering

if Jason or The Creeper are going to come along. Obviously not (or not

yet), because we-

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Walking in the woods just a few feet inside of it are Seth, Sarah, Jon

and Eliza.

They come to an area where a dirt path cuts through the woods. One

direction leads up the hill back toward the road, the other stretches

off into the dark woods.

JON

Which way do you think we should

go?

SETH

I don't know...

ELIZA

There was nobody on that road. Except

that... thing... What if we go up there

and he comes driving along?

JON

Or flying.

ELIZA

I think we should go this way...

Eliza points in the woods.

SETH

That doesn't look too promising, either.

SARAH

Maybe somebody lives down there.

JON

I'd rather go that way, too.

SETH

Alright... How about, we walk down there

a ways, if we don't come across anything

helpful, we chance the road.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Nathan and Heather are moving quickly through the woods, Gertrude trailing a few yards behind.

GERTRUDE

Hold on. Let me catch up.

Nathan sighs as he and Heather stop to let her catch up.

NATHAN

(quietly)

She's gonna end up getting us killed.

Gertrude breathes heavily as she walks toward them, very slow.

When she's about 10 feet from them she yells and falls to the ground,

disappearing into a patch of tall weeds.

Nathan and Heather rush into the patch of weeds.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Elsewhere, Todd and Kristin are also making their way through the

woods, trying to make as little noise as possible.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Back with Nathan and Heather as they rush up to Gertrude, who is still

laying on her stomach among the weeds.

NATHAN

Are you alright?

Gertrude raises herself up on her arms.

GERTRUDE

My foot, I caught it in something.

We look down to see that Gertrude somehow managed to get her right foot

caught between two branches on a fallen tree limb.

HEATHER

Is it hurt?

Nathan puts his hands on Gertrude's ankle to remove her foot from the

branch, and she inhales sharply.

GERTRUDE

Yes.

NATHAN

Well, we have to get you unstuck

here...

GERTRUDE

I'll try.

Nathan pulls the branches farther apart and Gertrude makes herself move

her foot out from between them.

Once her foot is free, Nathan tosses the tree limb aside and moves

up to Gertrude's side.

NATHAN

Heather, get her other side.

Nathan takes Gertrude's right arm, Heather takes her left arm, and

they prepare to lift her up in a way that she'll be able to walk

between them while putting her weight on both of them.

Gertrude chuckles through her pain.

GERTRUDE

Worst run of bad luck since Richard Nixon.

Nathan and Heather start to help her up, when a big black boot suddenly

comes stomping down on her right ankle, her leg bone CRACKING as it

breaks in a compound fracture.

Gertrude screams and, not thinking in their fear as they see Jason

stepping up, machete in hand, Nathan and Heather let go of her.

Gertrude drops face first back down onto the ground.

Jason swings his machete, catching Nathan across the chest.

Nathan yells, falling to the ground.

HEATHER

Nathan!

Jason swings the machete at her but she jumps back and the machete

chops deep into a tree.

GERTRUDE

(O.S.)

Damn you!

Jason looks down at Gertrude to see that she has turned her top half

over and is looking up at him, hate in her eyes.

He takes his foot off her leg and kicks her hard in the face. This

time it's her skull that CRACKS.

Blood splatters on the nearby tree.

Now that Gertrude's dead, Jason looks back to Nathan and Heather.

Heather is helping Nathan to his feet and they run off into the woods.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE ROAD - NIGHT

Middle aged man is still walking down the road, not just breathing

heavily now but also sweating heavily.

The road is dark and empty of vehicles as we walk along with the

middle aged man.

After a while, a pair of bright headlights come over a hill a couple

hundred yards in front of him.

MIDDLE AGED MAN

Oh, thank God.

Middle aged man moves out into the middle of the road to try to flag

down the oncoming vehicle.

As the vehicle gets closer we see that it's a Crystal Lake police

cruiser.

Seeing this, the middle aged man smiles and starts trying even harder

to get the car to stop.

MIDDLE AGED MAN

Thank you, God!!

The cruiser pulls up beside the middle aged man and the driver's window

rolls down.

OFFICER HODGES sticks his head out of the window.

OFFICER HODGES

Hi. You need some assistance?

MIDDLE AGED MAN

Yes, I need some major fucking

assistance. What I really need

right now is a ride.

With a flutter of wings, The Creeper suddenly lands on the road right

behind the middle aged man.

OFFICER HODGES

What the hell?

Middle aged man turns around to see that The Creeper is behind him.

He screams, turning and running around the front of the cruiser.

The Creeper lunges forward, grabbing Officer Hodges by the shoulders

and pulling him through the window frame of his door. Turns and tosses

him onto the street.

The Creeper then quickly moves to Officer Hodges before he can move,

moving so fast that it looks like it's gliding. Maybe it is.

The Creeper grabs Officer Hodges, pulls him close and inhales deeply.

While The Creeper is sniffing him, Officer Hodges reaches down and

grabs his gun.

Back at the cruiser, middle aged man knows that Officer Hodges probably

won't be surviving this encounter, so he's hurrying around to the

driver's side door of the cruiser. He opens the door and-

CUT TO:

INT. THE CRUISER - NIGHT

Middle aged man gets in, shuts the door. After this, we hear a gunshot.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CRUISER - NIGHT

We see that Officer Hodges has fired his gun into The Creeper's chest.

The Creeper looks down at the spot where he's been shot, then back up

into Officer Hodges' face.

The Creeper smiles.

Officer Hodges screams.

The Creeper grabs him by the sides of the head and twists.

CUT TO:

INT. THE CRUISER - NIGHT

Fumbling around out of fear, the middle aged man manages to shift the

cruiser into Drive.

Through the windshield we see The Creeper stand up and turn away from

Officer Hodges' body, tossing something.

This something lands on the cruiser's hood - it's Officer Hodges'

severed head.

Middle aged man yells and steps on the gas.

The Creeper leaps forward, flying toward the cruiser feet first.

The Creeper's boots slam into the cruiser's windshield, shattering

it all over the middle aged man. The Creeper flies into the cruiser,

landing in the front seat beside the middle aged man.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CRUISER - NIGHT

We watch the cruiser as it drives along. It starts off going about 40,

and gradually gets slower and slower. Eventually it coasts off the side

of the road and comes to a complete stop.

A few seconds later the passenger door opens and The Creeper steps out.

It walks around to the driver's door, opens it.

Middle aged man's body falls out onto the street.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DIRT PATH - NIGHT

Seth, Sarah, Jon and Eliza are walking down the path, rounding a curve.

Seth is the first around the corner, and he stops, looking ahead.

Sarah sees this and stops, too.

SARAH

What is it?

Seth doesn't answer.

Sarah holds her arms out to get Jon and Eliza to stop behind her.

SARAH

Seth, what is it?

Seth still doesn't answer. A beat later he takes off running in the

direction he was looking.

Sarah and her kids exchange looks, then start running after him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Seth, followed by Sarah, Jon and Eliza, runs into a large clearing

in the woods, right on the edge of the lake we saw at the beginning.

The lake is Crystal Lake, and built in this clearing at the remains

of good ol' CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. All that remains of the camp are a

couple cabins that are falling apart, a small tool shed and a partially

burnt out main cabin.

The burnt out part of the main cabin couldn't be seen from the dirt

path. When the group realizes the state the place is in, they slow

down and look very disappointed.

SETH

Shit.

ELIZA

I don't think we're gonna find

any help here.

SETH

Yeah...

JON

Well, we could go down to the lake and

look around, see if we can see any

houses or something around it.

They start to walk through the middle of the camp, looking around,

making sure it's safe.

When they're a few yards away from the main cabin a scream is heard

coming from the woods.

This scares them and gets them running again, this time to the main

cabin. They go through the wall that's burnt out the most and disappear

into the shadows within.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

The small group back through the shadows, watching, through a hole

in the charred wall, the area of the woods where the scream came

from.

As Sarah and Seth are backing up, they accidentally back right into

Alex and Liz.

Sarah screams and Alex clamps a hand over her mouth.

ALEX

Shh.

Through the hole in the wall we see Nathan come bursting out of the

woods, holding his bloody chest. He trips and falls to the ground

just inside the clearing.

Eliza hurries away from the group, toward the hole.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Nathan looks up at the camp in front of him.

He climbs to his feet and starts running toward the camp.

Eliza appears in the hole in the wall of the main cabin as Nathan

runs toward it.

ELIZA

Hey!

Nathan isn't glad to see other passengers are here, though. He waves

for her to go back into the main cabin.

NATHAN

Hide!

Eliza quickly steps back into the shadows in the cabin.

We see why Nathan wanted her to get out of view- Jason comes walking

out of the woods in the same spot Nathan came out of.

Nathan is running toward the tool shed.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Nathan reaches the tool shed and stops when he sees that the latch

holding the doors shut is locked.

NATHAN'S P.O.V. - We look down at the latch. Luckily, whoever shut

the tool shed up last didn't padlock the latch, as the padlock is

just laying on the ground.

Nathan opens the latch and pulls the doors open.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Nathan ducks inside the tool shed as we see Jason through the doorway

walking toward it. Nathan closes the door behind him and looks around

the tool shed, trying to figure out what to do now.

NATHAN'S P.O.V. - The tool shed is full of things that could become

deadly weapons. There are also small windows on both sides of the

shed.

Nathan grabs a nearby hatchet, then rushes over to the window on the

left side.

He smashes the window with the hatchet, then turns and throws the

hatchet through the window on the right side, in case Jason heard

the breaking windows he won't know for sure which side Nathan might

be going through.

Nathan then squirms out the tiny window. Just as Nathan disappears

out of the shed, Jason kicks open the doors and steps inside. He

looks around.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Nathan hurries around to the front and closes the doors. He fastens the

latch, reaches down and grabs the padlock.

NATHAN

I got you, you son of a bitch!

Nathan is about to padlock the latch when an axe suddenly bursts

through the shed door and is buried deep into his chest.

He looks down at the axe, very surprised. He drops the padlock and

falls to his knees.

The doors of the shed fall down onto Nathan, bending his top half

backwards.

Jason walks out, machete in hand, walking over the fallen doors,

crushing Nathan's body beneath them.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Alex, Liz, Seth, Sarah, Jon and Eliza watch in fear as Jason stops

just outside the tool shed, looking around. Tears of fear run down

Eliza's face.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin are still making their way through the woods.

TODD

What did you see?

KRISTIN

When?

TODD

When that thing came to your mind,

when you drew the picture...

KRISTIN

Just the image. I started drawing, and

it just sort of drew itself.

(beat)

What did you see?

TODD

Lots of stuff. Heard stuff, too. I

was...

Todd is interrupted by-

HEATHER

(O.S., quiet)

Hey.

Todd and Kristin stop and look around.

HEATHER

(O.S., louder)

Hey. Up here.

Todd and Kristin look up.

Heather is above them, in a deer stand on a nearby tree.

KRISTIN

What are you doing up there?

HEATHER

Waiting for Nathan to come back. The

guy with the hockey mask, he was

coming after us. Nathan told me to

hide up here, that he'd lose the guy

and come back for me...

(beat)

That guy, he killed Gertrude.

TODD

How long ago did Nathan leave you

up there?

HEATHER

I don't know...

KRISTIN

Why don't you climb down, we'll go

look for him.

HEATHER

No! I can't leave. What if Nathan comes

back and I'm not here?

Todd and Kristin look at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

They don't want to leave Heather alone, but they'd also like to keep

moving.

After a while, Todd makes a decision-

TODD

Alright, we'll go ahead and see if

we can find Nathan. If we don't we'll

come back and check on you.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

We look the old campgrounds over. We don't see Jason anywhere.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

While the others are hiding back in the shadows, Seth is looking out

one of the holes in the burnt out wall.

JON

Do you see him?

SETH

No. He went around the side of the

far cabin... I think he went back into

the woods.

Seth turns to the others.

SETH

Hiding in here won't do us any good.

ALEX

This from the guy who wanted to stay in

the bus.

SETH

Things change. I was obviously wrong

about staying in the bus, I don't feel

like waiting here for that guy to come

back.

In the background, we see a blurred figure walking toward the main

cabin.

ALEX

What else is there to do? Go back to the

road where we could run into the other

guy? Fuck that.

JON

If there are other places around the

lake we could try to walk there, that's

what we were going to check on.

ALEX

Oh, great idea. Let's not stay in here,

let's go walk around out in the open.

Real fucking great idea.

SETH

I feel like I'm talking to myself. Wow.

You've got the immature, sarcastic ass-

hole act down perfect, I can teach you

no more.

(beat)

Anybody that feels like leaving, let's

go.

Seth turns back to the hole in the wall just as the blurred figure

walks up to it.

Seth jumps back, startled, then we see that the blurred figure was

Todd all along, Kristin walking behind him.

TODD

Hey. Sorry to scare you.

SETH

It's alright, I've been scared all

night.

Todd and Kristin enter the cabin through the hole.

KRISTIN

Everyone alright?

ALEX

As alright as can be.

TODD

We ran into another one out in the

woods, a girl. She was waiting for

her boyfriend Nathan to come back for

her. Anybody seen him?

ELIZA

We saw him, but he won't be going

back for her.

SETH

That guy in the hockey mask killed him.

TODD

Shit.

KRISTIN

We need to go back and get her then.

They look outside to make sure there's nobody dangerous in sight. As

they do this, the silence of the night is broken by the sound of a

musical tune playing somewhere close. The same tune The Creeper's

truck played earlier.

LIZ

Oh my God, no.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - NIGHT

Jason stalks through the woods, machete in hand, looking for more

"trespassers". After a while of walking he stops behind a large

tree and looks around.

JASON'S P.O.V. - We scan the dark woods around us. No victims in

sight.

We pull back from Jason and the tree until we see that this is the

same tree Heather is on the deer stand in.

Heather is cowering back against the tree, shaking, tears running

down her face, hand over mouth, trying not to make any noise.

We wait a while for Heather to make the usual mistake of letting

out a whimper or some other noise. Eventually a noise does come,

but not from Heather-

We hear the tune playing from The Creeper's truck off-screen.

Knowing what this tune is coming from, Heather's eyes widen as

she gets more afraid.

Jason turns in the direction the tune is coming from. Listens.

After a few seconds Jason walks off in that direction.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Scene's the same, everyone listening to the tune as it gets closer.

LIZ

He's coming for us! He's gonna

kill us! We have to get out of

here!

ALEX

Settle down and shut up!

The Creeper's truck rolls into view, coming down the dirt path Seth,

Sarah, Jon and Eliza walked down.

SETH

We're stuck in here now.

The truck is going pretty slow, and gradually gets slower as it drives

into the campground. It comes to a complete stop right in front of the

main cabin, just ten yards away.

LIZ

He knows we're in here...

ALEX

Would you be quiet?

The group stands in the main cabin, staring out at the truck. There

is no movement around the truck, no opening doors, no sign of the

driver. It just sits there, tune continuing to play.

SETH

This guy's a real expert at fucking

with people.

TODD

It's had a lot of practice.

ALEX

What do you mean? What do you know

about him?

TODD

If you're still in denial about it

not being human, it's nothing you

want to hear.

SARAH

Then tell the rest of us.

TODD

I had these dreams... I saw things,

was told about it...

ALEX

You had a dream? What a reliable

source.

TODD

Kristin sort of had the same thing,

she saw it, drew a picture of it

before that truck ever even came

after the bus. Something about it,

I don't know, must open some people

up to some sort of psychic feed. Have

any of you seen or felt anything like

that tonight?

JON

All I've felt tonight is scared.

TODD

In one dream I saw this graveyard that

stretched on as far as I could see. I

think this thing has been killing people

for hundreds, maybe thousands of years.

I heard "Every 23rd Spring, for 23 days,

it gets to eat."

ELIZA

Eat?

SARAH

Eat what?

TODD

Us.

LIZ

I don't want to hear this.

SETH

So, what, it's just a carnivore with

a taste for human?

TODD

I think there's more to it than that.

But I don't know what...

Everyone stands in silence for a while, thinking about what Todd has

said, then-

ALEX

Congratulations, that was the most

ridiculous crock of shit I've ever

heard.

The truck is still sitting in front of the cabin, playing it's tune,

no sign of The Creeper.

JON

What is it doing?

SETH

Maybe it's trying to lure us out to

the truck. Like it did the bus driver

back on the road.

ELIZA

It'd have to think we're pretty stupid

if it thinks we'd go out to that truck.

ALEX

If it thinks we're stupid, I'd have

to say it's right about most of us.

Seth sighs and turns around to look at Alex.

SETH

That's it, man, I've fucking had it.

You say one more fucking word and I'm

gonna drag you out there and feed you

to that thing!

And with that, something comes flying into the cabin through one of

the holes in the wall and hits Seth in the side of the throat.

We only get a quick look at this object- a "throwing star" like the

ones The Creeper used in JEEPERS CREEPERS 2. Pieces of bone whittled

into sharp points, held together by melted down teeth fillings. The

star has stuck into Seth's jugular and blood jets out all over as

Seth falls to the floor, dying.

ALEX

Jesus Christ!

A dark figure steps into the cabin through a hole in the back of the

wall, slowly shaking it's head "no". Not Jesus Christ-

it steps through a beam of moonlight-

The Creeper. Holding the large battle axe seen in the first JEEPERS.

Todd, Kristin, Sarah, Jon, Eliza, Alex and Liz yell, scream and run

for the front of the cabin.

Just before they reach it, Jason steps into the front doorway.

Jason shoves his machete forward into the person closest to him-

Sarah. The blade plunges into her stomach and rips out through her

back.

Her blood splashes across Jon's face.

JON

Mom!

Jason lifts Sarah up into the air on the machete. She grabs at it

as she's lifted, trying to pull herself off of it, blood running

from her mouth.

Jason turns and tosses her body through the burnt wall.

She lands out in the campground yard, dead.

ELIZA

No!

Todd, Kristin, Jon, Eliza, Alex and Liz back away from Jason as he

takes a step into the cabin, but they can't go too far because The

Creeper is coming toward them from behind.

Alex turns and runs toward a hole in the wall, pulling Liz behind him.

Todd, Kristin, Jon and Eliza turn and go the other way, through a

doorway and into the kitchen area.

The Creeper glides forward toward Alex and Liz as they reach the hole

in the wall. It grabs Alex by the shoulder and spins him around,

causing him to accidentally knock Liz through the hole in the wall.

She falls to the ground outside.

Alex looks into The Creeper's eyes and screams. The Creeper sniffs,

then shoves him away. Not interested.

The Creeper swings it's battle axe into his side at the same time

that Jason steps up behind Alex and swings his machete into his back.

Jason's machete slices through Alex at the chest, The Creeper's axe

slices through him at the abdomen, and Alex's body falls to the floor

in three pieces.

The Creeper and Jason are left facing each other, no one between them

now.

Jason raises his machete while changing his stance so that he can

get a good swing.

The Creeper glances out at Liz, who is crawling away from the cabin.

It would rather go after her than deal with Jason, but...

The Creeper turns it's attention back to Jason. The webbed things

that surround it's head open up, it's wings open up behind it, it

bares it's teeth and makes a sort of hissing sound.

Jason swings the machete at it.

The Creeper raises it's axe, deflecting the machete blow.

Jason then swings the machete backhand, and The Creeper again blocks

it with the axe.

The Creeper then shoves Jason back a step and swings the axe at his

head, Jason manages to bring the machete up and block it.

Already tired of this approach, The Creeper moves forward quickly,

grabbing Jason by the shoulder and shoving him around so it can

bring the axe around and slam it into Jason's back.

Jason stumbles forward and The Creeper pulls the axe out of him.

Todd is watching from the kitchen doorway.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - KITCHEN - NIGHT

Todd continues to watch the fight. Kristin is standing nearby, Jon

and Eliza are holding each other and crying about their mother.

KRISTIN

What's going on?

TODD

They're fighting...

ELIZA

I hope they fucking kill each other.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT

The Creeper swings the axe again, into Jason's side.

Jason grabs the axe handle and holds it in place so he can swing around, swinging the machete at The Creeper's head.

The Creeper ducks and the machete chops into the wall, sticking there.

Before Jason can pull the machete out of the wall, The Creeper slams

both of its hands into Jason's stomach.

Jason flies backwards, through the wall beside the front doorway.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Jason falls back into the yard a few feet from the main cabin, the axe

no longer in his side. (We notice during this shot that Liz is no longer anywhere in sight.)

Jason sits up, looking toward the main cabin.

JASON'S P.O.V. - The axe is laying on the remains of the cabin's front

porch. In the background we see The Creeper moving in the direction of

the axe, and us.

Jason climbs to his feet.

Wanting to catch Jason while he's still in the process of standing,

The Creeper flies forward, over the axe.

Jason is standing by the time The Creeper reaches him, though, and

catches it mid-flight, turning and tossing it.

The Creeper slams into the side of it's truck. The tune stops playing.

Jason turns and walks to the cabin's porch to get the axe.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Liz is cowering in one of the front corners, holding a hacksaw, looking

out through the doorway.

LIZ'S P.O.V. - We see Jason walking toward the main cabin as The Creeper stands up beside its truck.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Jason has reached the front porch. He bends down to pick up the axe, and suddenly The Creeper is on his back.

Jason falls down on top of the axe as The Creeper straddles his back

and slams its claws between his shoulder blades.

The Creeper's fingers sink into Jason's flesh.

Jason manages to roll over, backhanding The Creeper. The Creeper falls

beside him and Jason sits up.

Jason reaches to grab The Creeper, but it suddenly takes off into the

air, shooting up like a rocket.

Jason looks up to see where it went, when The Creeper's hands grab him

up the shoulders, it's claws digging into him. Jason is quickly pulled

up into the air.

We cut to a wide shot of The Creeper flying up into the sky holding

Jason, disappearing into the dark sky.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SKY - NIGHT

The Creeper pulls Jason up into the sky.

JASON'S P.O.V. - We look down at Camp Crystal Lake as it gets smaller

and smaller.

Jason looks up at The Creeper, and sees that it's looking down at him,

teeth bared in an evil smile.

Jason raises his right arm and The Creeper looks at it. It's smile

disappears.

Jason managed to grab the axe before The Creeper lifted him up.

Jason swings the axe, chopping deep into The Creeper's right side. He

swings again, this time catching The Creeper in the upper right arm.

The arm is severed.

Now only held up by The Creeper's left hand, Jason is now hanging at

an awkward angle.

He swings the axe again, slicing off The Creeper's right leg at the

knee.

Realizing this isn't going well, The Creeper lets go of Jason.

As he begins to fall away from The Creeper, Jason gets in one last

swing of the axe- chopping off The Creeper's left hand at mid-palm.

THE CREEPER'S P.O.V. - We watch Jason fall away from us.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

We see Todd and Kristin looking out through a window in the main

cabin, while Liz steps out of her corner in the tool shed.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin are looking through the window and up at the sky,

Jon and Eliza standing behind them.

KRISTIN

They're gone...

ELIZA

Then let's get out of here before

they come back!

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - NIGHT

Scene's basically the same, except Liz is closer to the center of the

tool shed now.

We look up at the sky and see a small dark shape way up in the sky,

getting larger as it falls toward us.

Eventually we see that it's Jason, axe no longer in hand, and he's

headed right for the tool shed.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Liz takes a step toward the doorway.

LIZ'S P.O.V. - We don't see anyone outside. Looks safe.

Liz takes another step toward the doorway, clutching the hacksaw.

LIZ

Please don't let them get me, please

don't let them get...

Liz is interrupted when Jason comes falling through the tool shed

roof, slamming right into her.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

The tool shed collapses with Jason and Liz within.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd, Kristin, Jon and Eliza react to the sound of the tool shed

collapsing.

KRISTIN

What the hell was that?

Through the window we see The Creeper land on the back edge of it's

truck's roof. The landing isn't very good with one leg, and The Creeper

falls forward off the truck. It lands on it's stomach behind the truck.

Everyone looks back out the window at The Creeper.

ELIZA

Shit.

The Creeper crawls to the truck's back doors, reaching up and opening

one of the doors with the remains of it's left hand. It then pulls

itself up into the back of the truck.

KRISTIN

What is it doing?

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

The Creeper climbs into back of the truck, which is still full of

wrapped, roped bodies and bodies hanging on hooks. Middle aged man's

body has been added to the hook that was empty earlier, and the bodies

of Earl, Rex, and Officer Hodges are laying on top of the wrapped body

pile.

The Creeper begins sniffing and searching through the bodies.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd suddenly seems like he's dizzy. He puts a hand to his head and

he falls back against the wall.

KRISTIN

Todd? Are you alright?

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CREEPER'S TRUCK - NIGHT

We begin to hear disgusting cracking, ripping and chewing sounds from

within.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE REMAINS OF THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

The pile of wood and metal that remains of the shed shifts slightly,

like something underneath it all is moving.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd slides down the wall into a sitting position, holding his head.

TODD

It eats... us...

We see a quick flash of The Creeper ripping a bloody chunk off a body

part with it's teeth.

TODD

It eats lungs so it can breathe...

eyes so it can see... it eats our

parts to keep it's own fresh... or

to regrow them...

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

From the fingers sticking out of its mouth we can tell that The Creeper is in the middle of gulping down either a replacement for its left hand or right arm.

TODD

(V.O.)

It messes with us to scare us, there's

something in fear it can smell... it

can tell what part it wants from who...

The Creeper grabs Rex's body and pulls it closer.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE REMAINS OF THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

The remains stir again, and then one of Jason's arms rises up out of the pile.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

The Creeper has grown a new right arm and a new right leg (so it's right foot is bare with large sharp talons, its left foot is still in a boot), and is now watching as fingers start growing from its left palm.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE REMAINS OF THE TOOL SHED - NIGHT

Jason bursts up out of the remains, getting to his feet and walking

away. We get a glimpse of Liz's crushed, mangled body underneath it

all as Jason walks away.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

The Creeper now has a new left hand.

It looks down at the spot where Jason axed it in the side. Some kind of

goo is leaking out of it's side.

It raises its head and sniffs. It's going to need a replacement for

an organ in it's side.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd climbs to his feet with the help of Kristin.

TODD

God, that sucked.

ELIZA

Look, guys, I've had it with waiting

around and hiding. We know that thing

is in its truck right now, the other

guy isn't around. I'm getting out of

here while I have a chance. If we wait

around much longer, we'll have no other

chance.

KRISTIN

I'm with her...

Kristin glances back out the window, at The Creeper's truck. The way

they're all standing, Jon is now closest to the window.

KRISTIN

We've got to get out of here.

With that, The Creeper comes bursting through the window like Jason

coming through the window behind Corey Feldman in THE FINAL CHAPTER.

He's doing the same thing, too- grabbing a young boy.

Jon screams as The Creeper's hands clamp down on his shoulders and

it pulls him halfway through the window frame, sniffing him.

JON

Help me!

ELIZA

Jon!

Eliza rushes toward The Creeper and her brother, Todd and Kristin

behind her, also headed to help Jon.

The Creeper puts one hand on Jon's right shoulder and the other on

his right thigh, while keeping him halfway out the window frame.

JON

Somebody hel--

Jon is interrupted when The Creeper shoves his body down, breaking

his back over the window frame. At that same instant, Eliza reaches

them and starts punching The Creeper in the face.

The Creeper pulls Jon's body through the window frame and drops it to

the ground, then grabs Eliza and pulls her through the window frame.

ELIZA

You fucking bastard!

The Creeper's wings open up and it starts to fly back away from the

window, pulling Eliza.

When Eliza's body is out of the window up to her thighs, Todd and

Kristin manage to grab a hold of her legs.

It becomes a tug of war of Eliza as she fights and screams, The

Creeper holding her under her armpits and Todd and Kristin holding

her legs.

KRISTIN

Let go of her!

The Creeper pulls hard on Eliza, almost pulling her all of the way

through the window and Todd and Kristin along with her.

Todd and Kristin pull back on her, pulling her back into the cabin

a few inches.

Eliza manages to get an arm twisted back around so she can dig her

fingernails into the side of The Creeper's head. She claws out a

chunk of his flesh, but he doesn't seem to care.

ELIZA

Put me down!

The Creeper pulls on Eliza again, and Todd and Kristin continue to

struggle to hold onto her.

Jason steps up beside her, and we see that he has retrieved his

machete from the cabin wall.

Kristin sees him coming up and she screams-

KRISTIN

No!!

Jason swings his machete and cuts Eliza in half at the waist.

The Creeper flies back with Eliza's upper half, Todd and Kristin fall

back into the cabin with her legs.

Kristin screams.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

The Creeper is flying a few yards from the cabin, holding the top half

of Eliza's body.

The Creeper looks at Jason with hatred as Eliza's guts pour out onto

the ground.

Jason starts walking toward The Creeper.

Seeing the part he needs on the ground among Eliza's guts, The Creeper

tosses her body aside and swoops down on the pile.

Jason is just a few feet away.

The Creeper grabs the organ it needs, stuffs it into it's mouth, starts

gulping it down.

The Creeper gets the organ swallowed just as Jason reaches it. Jason

kicks The Creeper hard in the side and it's thrown, spinning, through

the air.

The Creeper lands on it's back a few feet away. Jason walks toward it.

The Creeper gets to its feet as Jason reaches it, swinging his machete. The Creeper jumps into the air, over the swinging machete, flips over Jason and lands behind him.

Jason turns around to catch a fist in the side of the head, followed

by another punch to the stomach.

Jason stumbles back. The Creeper swings another punch at him, but he

catches the fist in his hand. With his other hand he swings the machete

at it's head.

The Creeper brings an arm up, blocking Jason's arm and keeping it away so the machete can't reach it.

Having both of its arms away from its body now, Jason pulls The Creeper closer to him, head butting it hard in the face.

While it's dazed from this, Jason spins The Creeper around, gets his

machete arm free from its arm, and slams his machete into its back.

The Creeper looks down at the machete as it comes through it's stomach.

Jason then shoves The Creeper forward off his blade. It falls to the

ground, on its stomach.

Jason grabs the machete handle with both hands, points the blade down,

and slams the blade down into The Creeper's back again. Pulls the

machete out, quickly slams it back down into The Creeper. Jason does

this over and over, eight times, as quickly as he stabs Trey in FvJ.

The eighth time Jason pulls the machete out of The Creeper, The Creeper

manages to roll over and kick Jason in the side, knocking him away.

It sits up quickly and sticks its claws into Jason's side, its fingers going through his flesh. It gets to its feet, its hand going deeper into Jason's side. It starts to dig around in Jason's insides with its claws when Jason punches it in the face, knocking it backwards. It slams back first against a tree a couple yards away.

Jason glances down at the new hole in his side as blood pours out of it.

The Creeper stands up at the tree, we check its bloody hand to make sure it didn't take out any of Jason's organs, then it launches itself forward, flying toward Jason.

It hits Jason hard with a shoulder to the stomach, sending Jason flying

backwards through the air, losing his machete on the way.

Jason lands on his back on the ground, and The Creeper is immediately

on top of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him up into

the air.

The Creeper takes Jason up about ten feet, then lets go of his shoulders, flips and kicks him hard in the stomach with both feet. Jason once again goes flying through the air.

CUT TO:

INT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin, covered with Eliza's blood, walk toward the cabin's

front door.

KRISTIN

We should've left. We should've taken

the chance the first time... We failed

those kids.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE CAMP - NIGHT

Jason climbs to his feet, now close to a small dock that goes out onto

Crystal Lake.

The Creeper lands a few yards away, reaching into its coat. It pulls

out another one of it's throwing stars, throwing it at Jason.

The star smacks into the triangle between Jason's eyes, sticking there.

The Creeper reaches into both sides of its coat, pulls out two more

throwing stars, throws them.

One star sticks into Jason's chest, another in the base of his throat.

The Creeper stands and waits to see what Jason is going to do now. Seeing that The Creeper seems to be done throwing things at him, Jason starts pulling the stars out of him.

Jason only gets the star pulled out of his chest before The Creeper is

attacking him, grabbing him, spinning and throwing him out onto the dock.

The Creeper looks over at something and smiles-

THE CREEPER'S P.O.V. - Laying the ground not far away, one side of it

buried in the ground, is The Creeper's axe.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE MAIN CABIN - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin look out the doorway, see that Jason and The Creeper

are down at the docks, they step out of the cabin and run to The

Creeper's truck.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

As Jason gets to his feet, The Creeper comes flying up behind him and

slams the axe into his back. Jason stumbles forward, The Creeper axes

him in the back again. And again. Axes him in the side, spinning him

around. Axes him in the chest. The stomach. Blood and chunks of flesh

hit the dock.

The Creeper swings the axe to bury it in the top of Jason's head.

Jason reaches up, catching The Creeper's wrist in his left hand. He

pulls the throwing star out of his neck with his right hand and slams

it into The Creeper's right eye.

Jason then twists The Creeper's arm, breaking it. The axe is dropped

to the dock.

Jason lets go of its broken arm as The Creeper stumbles back, reaching

up with it's good arm to grab the star stuck in it's eye.

Jason locks his hands together, raises them above his head, and brings

them down onto the top of The Creeper's head as hard as he can.

The Creeper falls to the dock.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin are settling into the truck's driver and passenger

seats, looking disgusted. Kristin glances back at the bodies in the

back of the truck.

KRISTIN

Oh, God...

Todd is staring forward through the windshield.

TODD'S P.O.V. - The dock is straight ahead of the truck. On the dock

The Creeper is starting to stand up, when Jason steps up to it with

the axe and swings the axe across it's chest. The Creeper falls back

onto the dock.

TODD

Kristin... get out of the truck.

KRISTIN

What? Why?

TODD

I'm going to do something. I'm going

to end the fight, hopefully kill them

both.

Kristin looks through the windshield, sees that the dock is directly

ahead, figures out what Todd's planning.

KRISTIN

Todd, no. Let's just go.

TODD

We can't just leave them to fight it

out. Even if one of them leaves, who

knows how many people they would go

on to kill. We have to make sure they

don't make it away from this. Like you

said, we failed those kids. We should

have tried to get out of here. Well,

I'm going to try to make up for it.

KRISTIN

So then you die, too? No, I'm not

going to let you do it.

TODD

I'm not gonna die. We're leaving this

place together.

KRISTIN

Then we're doing this together. I'm

not getting out of the truck until

you do.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

The Creeper is lying on its stomach on the dock as Jason walks toward

it, axe in hand.

The Creeper pushes itself off the dock, starting to fly straight up into the air. It doesn't get too far, though, because Jason catches it by the left ankle and pulls it down, slamming it back down onto the dock, hard enough to crack some of the boards beneath it.

The Creeper is hurt. A lot of bones and organs have been destroyed during this fight.

Jason swings the axe, chopping it deep into The Creeper's back, between

it's shoulder blades.

The Creeper's wings suddenly burst up out of it's back, wrapping around

Jason, completely covering him.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

It starts to drive forward.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Todd driving, Kristin riding shotgun.

TODD

Jump right before we reach the dock,

OK?

KRISTIN

I got it.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

Jason is still struggling inside The Creeper's wing wrap.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

It drives across the campground, picking up speed.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

Scene's the same, until the axe blade comes ripping through one of

the wings. Jason's fingers stick through one side of the new hole in

the wing and starts to rip it open wider.

Before the wing can be ripped too much, The Creeper takes the wings

away from Jason, flattening them back against it's back again.

The Creeper rolls over and sits up, having pulled the star from it's

eye. It jams the star up into Jason's groin.

Jason doesn't react much to that, just reaches down, grabs The Creeper

by the shoulder and pulls it to it's feet.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

It's speeding across the campground, headed for the dock.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

The truck's bright headlights shine on Jason and The Creeper, and they

finally realize something's going on. They look toward the truck.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Todd and Kristin both have one hand on their door handles.

TODD

Get ready, on three...

Every time Todd says something, we cut to an EXT shot of the truck

speeding toward the dock.

TODD

One...

(EXT shot)

Two...

(EXT shot)

Three! Go!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

Jason throws the axe at the truck speeding toward him. It spins through

the air and smashes through the truck's windshield.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

The axe spins through the windshield and smacks into Todd's chest just

as he gets his door open. He's killed instantly, his body slumping forward over the steering wheel.

KRISTIN

Todd!

Kristin pulls her door handle, but the door doesn't open.

KRISTIN

Shit!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

The truck speeds onto the dock, headed for Jason and The Creeper.

The Creeper's wings open up again and it tries to take off.

Seeing that the truck is going to hit him, Jason holds The Creeper

down by the shoulder, making sure it's going to get hit with him.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

Kristin tries frantically to open her door. It won't budge.

KRISTIN

Fuck! Come on!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE DOCK - NIGHT

The truck is a couple feet in front of Jason and The Creeper when it

reaches the boards that were cracked by The Creeper. The front of

the truck breaks through the dock. At the speed the truck is going,

the front keeps going, breaking through the dock for the couple feet,

reaching Jason and The Creeper, then the truck flips over and the

top of it slams down on top of them.

The dock is broken, and everything starts to sink into the lake.

CUT TO:

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - UNDERWATER - NIGHT

The truck sinks down through the water and hits the bottom of the

lake, Jason and The Creeper pinned underneath it. The Creeper is

pinned from the waist down, on the other side of the truck Jason

is pinned from the chest down, though his arms are free.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUCK - NIGHT

The truck fills with water.

Kristin is still conscious in the cab, and swims over Todd's body

to go through his open door. She swims out of the truck.

CUT TO:

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - UNDERWATER - NIGHT

Kristin swims out of the truck and starts to swim upward. She doesn't

get very far before she's stopped suddenly.

She looks down to see what's stopping her and starts to panic.

KRISTIN'S P.O.V. - Jason, still pinned under the truck, has grabbed her

by the ankle.

Jason pulls her down.

On the other side of the truck, The Creeper is trying hard to free itself from under the truck.

The back doors open the truck swing open and the bodies start to float

out of it.

Kristin struggles to get free from Jason as long as she can, but

eventually she has to breathe... She involuntarily sucks in a lungful

of water, and soon begins to go limp.

When he's sure Kristin's dead, Jason lets go of her ankle.

CUT TO:

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - THE SURFACE - NIGHT

The wrapped, roped bodies bob up to the surface of the lake, along

with the other bodies that were in the back of The Creeper's truck.

Kristin's body bobs up with them, floating face down.

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE BACK IN ON:

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - THE SURFACE - MORNING

We look out over the lake, the rising sun reflected on the water.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - MORNING

Heather is asleep in the deer stand. She wakes with a start and

quickly looks around, making sure Jason and/or The Creeper aren't

around. She had some kind of nightmare.

Seeing that it's morning, Heather seems to realize that she should

probably leave the deer stand and see what's going on, see if she

can finally get out of these woods.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - SOON

Heather climbs down out of the deer stand.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE WOODS - DAY

Heather walks through the woods. She reaches a clearing and steps out

into it.

CUT TO:

EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE - DAY

Heather steps out of the woods and looks around the camp. Not seeing

Jason and/or The Creeper around, she starts to walk toward the main

cabin.

As she gets close to the cabin, she can see the bodies of the bus

passengers killed here scattered around.

HEATHER

Oh, my God...

Heather stops a few feet from the main cabin, turning and spotting

the dirt path that leads away from the camp. She's about to start

walking toward the path, when we hear a strange screeching sound.

Heather spins around toward the main cabin.

HEATHER'S P.O.V. - The Creeper is on the roof of the main cabin, it's

body gone from the waist down, holding itself up by it's one good arm.

It's wings open up and it swoops toward us.

We hear Heather scream as we-

CUT TO BLACK.

This may seem like the end, but we soon-

FADE BACK IN ON:

EXT. CRYSTAL LAKE - UNDERWATER - DAY

Jason is still laying under the truck, trapped on the bottom of the lake.

We slowly zoom into his face to see that his eyes are still open, though, hate burning deep within. We know that he won't be trapped here for long.

CUT TO BLACK.

THE END

Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees

Jonathan Breck as The Creeper

Tom Tarantini as The Fisherman

Meat Loaf as Earl

Deathcount

1. The Fisherman - carried off, killed off-screen(The Creeper)

2. Rex - carried off, killed off-screen (The Creeper)

3. Earl - vital organ torn out and eaten (The Creeper)

4. Man In The Red Shirt - killed in bus crash

5. Woman - killed in bus crash

6. Mark - machete shoved down his throat (Jason)

7. Teenager - machete swung up into his groin (Jason)

8. Casper - macheted in the skull, brain leaks out(Jason)

9. Gertrude - kicked in the face(Jason)

10. Officer Hodges - head twisted off(The Creeper)

11. Middle Aged Man - killed off-screen(The Creeper)

12. Nathan - axed in the chest, crushed under door (Jason)

13. Seth - throwing star thrown into his throat(The Creeper)

14. Sarah - impaled with machete(Jason)

15. Alex - cut into three pieces by axe and machete(The Creeper and Jason)

16. Liz - crushed under Jason and collapsed tool shed

17. Jon - back broken over window frame(The Creeper)

18. Eliza - cut in half with machete(Jason)

19. Todd - axe thrown into his chest(Jason)

20. Kristin - drowned(Jason)

21. Heather - killed off-screen(The Creeper)


End file.
